The Best
by RenikaChan
Summary: Returning his tennis things to Ryuzaki sensei, Echizen Ryoma explained, “My life revolves around tennis…no more.” ONESHOT


**Title: The Best**

**Summary: Returning his tennis things to Ryuzaki sensei, Echizen Ryoma explained, "My life revolves around tennis…no more." ONE-SHOT**

"My life revolves around tennis…no more."

After saying the words, Echizen Ryoma put his tennis bag containing his racquet, and his Seigaku uniform down on Ryuzaki sensei's table. With one last look and nod, he walked slowly out of the office, taking his time and not noticing the other's look of disbelief.

Mouth slightly agape, Ryuzaki tried to register the fact that Echizen Ryoma, the star and almost captain of Seigaku Tennis Club, had left. Yes, it was his senior year in the secondary school, and he gave up tennis, right before the dayofthe announcing of the new captain.

Not very sure of what to do, she first phoned up Echizen Nanjiroh.

"Yes, yes?"

"Hi, Nanjiroh."

"Oh, it's the old woman."

"Shut up," Ryuzaki said accidentally, because of the frustration. Nanjiroh was definitely taken aback. _Something's wrong…_ "Do you know that your son quit the Tennis Club just today?"

"Huh?" Obviously he did not know.

"Echizen Ryoma has given up tennis."

"Oh." That was all Nanjiroh was able to reply. He could almost guess why his son had given up tennis, but he was not about to admit yet. "So?"

"What do you mean, 'so'?" Ryuzaki nearly screamed into the phone.

Holding the cordless phone a few inches away from his ear, Nanjiroh repeated, "So? Why are you calling me?"

"I want to know why your son quit!" Ryuzaki shouted this time.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Nanjiroh remained quiet. Then, "Why don't you _ask_ him?" Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He gave the reply 'My life revolves around tennis…no more'. What do you make of that kind of _explanation_?"

Typical, that son of his knows how to act cool without actually knowing it!

"I want you to talk to him."

"Is he that important to the team?" Nanjiroh groaned, which aroused Ryuzaki's anger even more.

"I need to know why," she said quietly, but her voice held a threatening meaning which he had only heard her use once.

"Yes, yes, bye!" Quickly, he put down the phone. _Nice going, Ryoma.

* * *

_

"I'm home."

"Finally, you little twit!" Nanjiroh stood in front of his son, glaring at him. "Why did you quit the Tennis Club? I heard no end of what your coach has to say!"

Shrugging, Ryoma replied, "You know why, _dad_."

"Actually, you were just lucky that one time," Nanjiroh said, fuming. "Let's have a rematch. Then we'll see."

"No," Ryoma began, "I gave all my tennis things to Ryuzaki sensei."

"Brat."

Not bothering to reply, the younger Echizen took his time to walk to his bedroom. He was so sure he was doing the right thing. He played tennis just to beat his father, and now he has accomplished it, there as no point continuing.

"You're scared that you will lose, aren't you? 'Cause you know you were just lucky that time."

God, can't that old man shut up for just once? It was seriously irritating him.

"Fine," Ryoma finally snapped at his father. "We'll play another game, and I'll prove to you I am stronger than you."

And he did, using a spare racquet his father had in the house. Satisfied, Ryoma returned to his room to start on his homework. Nanjiroh had no choice but to face defeat. And he had to call up that woman.

This time, he was hung up by Ryuzaki sensei. He did not know whether she was pleased or angry. Maybe both.

* * *

The bell rang and school had ended. Horio, who was desperately trying to get Echizen back on the team, started ranting on how good Echizen's skills was and what a BIG pity it was that he was leaving the team. When that did not work, he started to say bad things, like how Echizen only cared about himself and no one else, etc. When those did not work, Horio admitted defeat and left the irritated Echizen alone.

Tomoka did some part in pursuing Echizen to rejoin the team as well, but to no avail. Sakuno could not get a word in because she was being dragged away by a sad Tomoka.

Finally free from all the nagging, Echizen walked slowly with a hand in his pocket out of the school gate, not even glancing back at the tennis courts. Today was the day the captain was chosen, and he did not care. It wasn't him.

"Echizen."

Echizen turned around, coming face to face with a person he had highly respected since secondary one. Behind him, stood the tennis tensai, who was smiling a grim smile.

"Tezuka sempai, Fuji sempai," Echizen greeted, bowing a bit, but still the 'I-don't-care' face.

"Nice to see you, Echizen," Fuji greeted back. Tezuka, however, remained silent. "There's tennis practice today, how come you're leaving?"

"I've quitted the club," Echizen said nonchalantly.

"As we've heard," Fuji said, nodding to Tezuka. "Why?"

Echizen repeated what he had said yesterday, "My life revolves around tennis…no more."

"You've won your father, haven't you, Echizen?" Tezuka asked, straight to the point. Echizen was not surprised. In fact, he had been half-expecting Tezuka to know.

He nodded.

"Your standards are too low, Echizen," Fuji suddenly looked at him with his piercing blue eyes. "Far, _far_ too low."

Echizen quirked an eyebrow. The last time he played with Fuji Syusuke, he had won. And he had also won Tezuka Kunimitsu, with his left arm fully healed. The fourteen-year-old did not know what Fuji was suggesting.

Wait. Was that a challenge? Echizen looked at Fuji eyes and reconfirmed his thought. Well, well. The tensai had challenged him. Shooting a glance at Tezuka, who had remained silent again, he asked boldly, "What are you suggesting, Fuji sempai?"

"That you're too immature."

That was unexpected. If he was immature, what makes the seventeen-year-old Fuji? An adult?

"Your father was _once_ the best tennis player in the world. Now, there are others stronger than him. Are you really content in just winning your father who gets weaker everyday?" Fuji asked, a strange aura around him.

Echizen did not know what to reply. What was this he was feeling anyway? A new sense of fighting sensation; the feel of satisfaction to beat someone who was known to be so great; to be once again, _the best.

* * *

_

Anybody think this one-shot is stupid? I was talking about the ending... :) Anyway, I wrote this because my computer refused to be connected to the net. Hehe... **Review please! Thanks for them! Wanna know what you think!**

Alternate-Mysteries


End file.
